1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote management system composed of an electronic apparatus and a managing apparatus that performs remote management of the electronic apparatus via a communication line (network), an intermediary apparatus that controls the communication between the electronic apparatus and the managing apparatus, a method of updating software in the intermediary apparatus, and a program for causing a computer controlling the intermediary apparatus to realize necessary functions according to the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed conventional remote management systems in which the managing apparatus (external apparatus) of a service (management) center performs remote management of apparatuses to be managed (managed apparatuses) via a public line or a communication line (network) such as the Internet and an intermediary apparatus. The managed apparatuses are electronic apparatuses including image processing apparatuses such as a printer, a facsimile (FAX) machine, a digital copier, a scanner, and a digital multi-function apparatus, network appliances, automatic vending machines, medical equipment, power supply units, air conditioning systems, and systems for measuring gas, water, and electricity.
Generally, an electronic apparatus as a managed apparatus in such remote management systems contain a central processing unit (CPU) controlling the operation of the entire electronic apparatus, and a memory storing software (a program) for causing the CPU to perform the control.
Normally, a ROM is employed as the memory for storing software including a program for controlling the basic operation of a communication device, and a variety of parameters and program codes.
The electronic apparatus is subjected to design change in order to improve its performance or eliminate its deficiencies. This may require the updating (upgrading the version) of the software (for instance, firmware controlling the operation of a hardware resource) in some cases.
Such updating of the software of an electronic apparatus (including updating such as the rewriting of parameters) has been performed by a service engineer (customer engineer) visiting a place where the electronic apparatus requiring software updating is located, such as the office of an apparatus user, and replacing the internal ROM of the electronic apparatus with a new one.
On the other hand, it has been recently the case that at the time of shipping an electronic apparatus from a factory, software for controlling the operation of the electronic apparatus is written to a non-volatile memory (non-volatile memory part) such as EPROM (erasable programmable read-only memory) or a flash ROM, and the non-volatile memory is mounted on the electronic apparatus. In this case, the software of the non-volatile memory can be updated by inputting software through the SCSI port, the RS-232-C port, or the IC card slot of the electronic apparatus using a predetermined device.
With respect to the conventional electronic apparatus, however, burning software showing a process to be executed directly in the ROM and updating software by inputting software through the SCSI port, the RS-232-C port, or the IC card slot of the electronic apparatus as required cause the following problems (a) and (b). This takes a lot of time and entails a lot of costs, thus preventing an improvement in serviceability.
(a) In the case of burning software in the ROM, it is necessary to change ROMs by hand in order to update the software. Therefore, a larger number of ROMs to be changed requires more expense, people, and time.
(b) The updating of software can be performed only by changing ROMs or inputting software through the SCSI port, the RS-232-C port, or the IC card slot of the electronic apparatus in a local place. Therefore, the software of a communication device located in a local place can be updated only by a service engineer directly visiting the local place or by sending software beforehand by another means such as mail so that the software is updated locally.
Accordingly, recently, there have been manufactured electronic apparatuses with an electrically rewritable non-volatile memory which electronic apparatuses have the function of updating software in the non-volatile memory based on software transmitted from the managing apparatus via the communication line and the intermediary apparatus (communication control apparatus). Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-288066 discloses such an electronic apparatus.
In the case of updating the software of the electronic apparatus, it is necessary to transmit large-capacity software for updating, or a new version of the software, from the managing apparatus. If the transmission is performed while the electronic apparatus is being intensively used by a user (apparatus user), the transmission may disrupt the operation currently performed by the user. For instance, if the electronic apparatus is a copier, the copying operation may be disrupted. Further, if a plurality of electronic apparatuses are connected to the intermediary apparatus, and each electronic apparatus requires software updating, the managing apparatus is required to repeatedly transmit the same software as many times as the number of electronic apparatuses. Accordingly, the transmission requires a large amount of time, thus increasing the processing load on the managing apparatus and communication costs.